United By Wings
by Countess57
Summary: Traitor. We trusted you, burn in hell." This were all the things that they screamed at me as they brought me to Zero. Finding the man I loved in shackles and blood. Aella has blinded the world. Read how love and family intertwine with blood and war.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own Code Geass {both 1 and 2} the only thing I own are non-accordable parts of the plot in this story and some made up characters.**_

With all of the Nations joined together to sign and agree with the birth of the U.F.N, this treaty is being broadcasted throughout the world. Kaguya Sumergai, United States of Japan Representative speaks upon the articles in the United States charter. "Finally, article seventeen of the United States charter, all reviving Nationsdo now declare to abandon native military power forever. To grantee security, member nations have agreed to employ a fighting force not inflation with any one country. They have contracted the Black Knights," Kaguya announced. In the distance from the platform, of which the nations' representatives sit and where the new charter will be finalized, many boats and other water surfaced vehicles float and wait. Upon those lonely crafts are the Black Knights with Zero facing the platform and, with such directness and passion, saying," we hereby accept. Our acceptance also allows for U.F.N funding and personal involvement; in return we will become the shield to defend every member nation and its sword to oppose any external foe." After the Black Knights acceptance, young Empress Jiang Lihua reads from the charter itself, stating that, "disturbances in this world are caused by military power of desperate nations. The U.F.N shall only use military forces in accordance to the full resolutions of the supreme council," and with Jiang closes the book with great authority far from her years. Kaguya begins to speak once more to see who will agree for the Black Knights to go and dispatch the foreign ruler of whom they all are being ruled over.

Every representative sitted at the U.F.N broadcast stand up in agreement and wait for Zero to accept this large number of supporters. The Black Knights, under Zero's instructions, will first liberate Japan as their first occupation. Cheers are echoed all around the world for the new charter and for the protection given by the Black Knights. Suddenly, the monitor, and all other visual communications, are hacked with the the Emperor Charles giving Zero a greeting," Zero, you thought this foolishness would surprise me? However it matters not, this charter you made is a child's note. You just helped Britanniabecome more distinctive on the map, Zero, whom so ever wins this battle will control the world." Charles smirks at Zero found the monitor, "Zero, I have a surprise for you, you and I will speak privately about this war, face-to-face, but, it won't technically me, but my own daughter." Gasps are emitted from everyone, on the platform and on the boats, whispers are begin spoken, " is it Cornelia?" "No, no, do you think it might be the first princess?" "Or it could be Carine le Britannia because, Lady Nunnallyis much to fragile to here."

Laughter erupted from the Emperor as he proclaimed with a loud booming voice, "you fools, this child, unlike my other children, has never been in the public eye because I didn't want anyone to know about her, until now." The Emperor laughed once more and said with glee in his voice, "Zero, representatives, I introduce to you my daughter, Princess Aella vi Britannia, the fourth princess of the Holy Britannian Empire."

With that said, the large wall-coloured doors of the platform slide apart to reveal a young woman with long, glossy, raven black hair, and bangs that rested just above her eyebrows, tied up in a braid that reached down to her lower back. She had soft, yet piercing, slightly slanted, purple eyes which read determination and something unknown. A side from her hard rock eyes and tight hair, her face was a gentleheart-shaped face with rosy-red lips, which were not in a smile nor a frown. She was dressed from torso to foot in armour, on her shoulders were a gray-coloured armour that moved with her shoulders; on her chest was a leather crimson red coloured shirt that covered her stomach, except from an encirclement around her belly-button; down from her waist to slightly down her thighs was a leather, silver plated skirt with a snow-white piece of fabric wraped around her waist and flowed down to her heels; her knees and feet were covered with a golden-coloured armour that was as thick as iron, her armoured boots had heels about to be nine inches high, maybe more; covering her hands, expect for her fingers, up to her elbows were dark gray gauntlets. Her arms and legs were tattooed with with different images, on her right arm, just above the elbow was a sapphire circle, within the circle was a gold star with a gemstone embedded in the center and three tiny silver crescent moons encirclingthe gem. On her other arm were a pair of butterfly wings, they were transparent wings, there was a light purple on the inside of the wings and a much darker purple twinkling with stars outlining the wings, the tips on the wings were long and slender like locks of fair hair. Wraped around her legs from the knees were a twin pair of white, soft feathers. She did not appear to have any weapons while she walked toward the Black Knights, ever so gracefully, it was as if she were dancing while she walked; her armour didn't even make a sound as she moved.

She approached the boat of which Zero was on and said in a calm, but loud voice, "Zero, I am Aella vi Britannia, fourth princess to the Imperial throne and I wish to have a private audience with you, will you allow this?" Aella looked at the mask of Zero as if she were looking through the mask and straight at him. There was silence while Zero was regarding this proposal and came to a conclusion, "alright, your highness, you and I can have a little chat, but we will have it on here so my men can guard us from any eavesdroppers." Which meant if she tried anything she will be face first on the ground with a gun to her head. Aella was looking at Zero as she climbed aboard the boat, walking straight up to him and gesturing with her hand, with a slight bow, "after you."

_**So there it is the first chapter of the my little story, sorry if it seems short I just wanted you to get the idea of it and get through the introductions but don't worry the next chapters hopefully be longer. Anyway I hope you liked it and will continue to read this story. Thank you very much for reading. XXxxReviewsxxXX (Please) Tell me if I need to work on anything, I value your opinions.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Code Geass {both 1 and 2} the only thing I own **__**are non-accordable parts of the **__**plot in this story and some made up characters.**_

_~Recaption!~_

_{Aella was looking at Zero as she climbed aboard the boat, walking straight up to him and gesturing with her hand, with a slight bow, "after you."}_

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_

Zero and Aella walked in a single line, Zero leading Aella; Zero's expression was concealed beneath the mask, as for Aella, her facial expression was as blank as a canvas. They walked along the vast, narrow hallway for quite sometime, in surprisingly companionable silence. Zero abruptly stopped at a door, stepped through the doorway, turned to face his guest in the center of the room as the door closed behind his exotic guest.

Silence engulfed the room, like a mist emitting from the two individuals, encircling them in spirals of black and white. Zero and Aella stared intently at each other, frozen with thoughts of their own. After a last evaluation of one another, Aella broke the silence with a calm expression on her face,"so Zero, shall we begin?" When Aella raised an eyebrow, a shock of recollection coursed through Zero's veins, a picture of Marianne appeared in his mind._'No, she is not my mother, but why does she look so much like her, even her expressions are the same,' _Zero shook his head,_'stay on task, she was sent by the Emperor, hear what she has to say and then kill her.' _

Zero took a step forward and asked," so, princess, why haven't I heard or known about such a royal beauty as yourself in the Imperial court?" With a serious look on her face, Aella, with one fast, graceful stride, she was only a foot away from Zero, words forming on her lips,"I will tell you that and everything else on only one condition." "And what might that be, your highness?" Zero asked, intrigued with Aella's forcefulness, he took a step toward the princess with only the mask upon his head separating the two. Eyes not blinking, Aella boldly commanded,"remove your mask, right here, right now."

Silence stretched on for many minutes between the two powerful authorive figures; _'Should I do what she says? I shouldn't, but, there is something about her that draws me into trusting her.' _A brief pause in his calculation, Zero, once again, looked Aella over, this amazed of the likeness between his mother and this unknown princess. An idea came into his mind, '_there appears to be intelligence behind those striking, yet familiar, eyes, so I can't try to trick her.' _With a inner sigh, _'I guess_ _I'll have to listen to her one command if I am able to get any answers and,'_ stepping toward her, _'I _know_ I can trust her with this secret.' _

Seconds, minutes and possible hours passed by between them, without anyone speaking or moving, until Zero broke the silence with the mechanical movement of metal by removing his mask, revealing a mess of raven black hair, one striking violet eye and one crimson red eye with the design of a bird at flight staring blindly at Aella. With a smirk, Aella said, "I didn't really believe you would do this so hastily, without any trickery or word games, from what I hear." Continuing with the smirk still on her face,"since you gave in so easily, will you, oh I don't know, tell me your real name?"

Staring at Zero's bare, unmasked face with one raised eyebrow, Aella waited for Zero's reply and leaned against the wall ever so casually, as if she owned the place. Zero took a step toward her, staring straight into her eyes, activating geass and commanding, with a calm, smooth voice, "tell me why the Emperor sent you?" Aella stared blankly at Lelouch before answering, "I will not tell you." Lelouch stared dumbfounded at the princess wondering why his geass didn't work on her, until he saw her eyes, encircling gentle violet orbs, was a thick shining rim of gold preventing the red power of geass to enter those mesmerizing orbs.

_'What? My geass didn't even work on her.' _Zero attempted to move toward Aella, but, when he looked into her eyes a bright flash of gold light consumed the entire room. When the light subsided Zero once again attempted to move, but, he couldn't, _'I can't move, what do I do?' _Zero thought with panic, thinking,_ 'this was a trap, a trick, all long,' _he glared at Aella, directing his thoughts toward her,_ 'when I figure out a way to free myself, I WILL KILL HER.' _Aella walked straight up to Zero, tilted his chin up and spoke, with a calm expression, "you will not be able to free yourself unless I allow it." With a little chuckle, Aella continued on with her mind reading, "but I will allow one thing to happen, Zero. I will tell you why no one, not even the Imperial family, with exception of my father, never knew about my existence and any other information I wish for you know." Aella looked straight into Zero's eyes and asked, with a combination of teasing and seriousness, "are you absolutely sure you want to know about my past and the unimaginable powers I posses?" For his answer, Zero blinked twice for agreement, Aella nodded her head, leaned against the wall across from her prisoner and began her tale.

**_Thank you very much for reading. XXxxReviewsxxXX (Please) Tell me if I need to work on anything, I value your opinions. I know it's short, man is it ever hard trying to write a story. You have the idea in your head, you see the pictures in your head and you want others to see these pictures, but, you don't know how describe them. :( Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More soon to come :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Code Geass {both 1 and 2} the only thing I own **__**are non-accordable parts of the **__**plot in this story and some made up characters. **_

Zero was frozen in place, glaring at his mysterious captor, feeling defeated, and for once, out smarted. Aella, the royal solider, casually leaned against a wall, smugly smiling at her angered prisoner. "Well, Zero, I suspect that you want answers, but unfortunately the ones I'm about to tell you are not what you originally what you wanted to hear." Aella walked toward a rectangular table that was pushed up against wall and sat upon the edge of the table and with her legs dangling half a foot from the floor, she continued, "I was forced to live away from my half siblings, even to this day I don't know why, but my father, the Emperor said that I was special. That I was more precious than any of his under children. He told of the power that I posses, which I am only going to tell you only half of because we all have our little secrets." Aella snatched a glance at Zero. "Anyway, as you have already witnessed, my power, half of it anyway, is the ability to immobilize a person's body and instantly freeze their mind if they use mind-control on me. But, of course the mind freeze doesn't last very long, just gives me enough time to work out a strategy." Aella smiled at the next bit, "but, of course, you know all about stratizing, right Zero?" Zero continued to glare at her, but, Aella did not care and with a low chuckle, she continued, "but, you don't want to hear about that or anything about my past. All you want to know is what my father has up his very expensive, powerful and _devious_sleeve." Aella hopped off the table, strode toward Zero and looked him straight in the eye and said, "I am a very honest person Zero. I never lie, so, I will tell you what I know of my father's scheme." She was inches from Zero's left ear and whispered, with a velvet tone in her words, "I know nothing."

An unsuspected growl emitted from Zero's throat, Aella blinked in surprise and then smirked, "well, looks like the mighty commander doesn't get what he demanded, uh?" Suddenly, with such swiftness and a before the blink of an eye, Aella pulled out a dagger secretly hidden underneath her clothing and angled the bright, sharp bit of the blade just below Zero's Adam's apple. With such intensity in her eyes and daring in her voice, she whispered, very closely to Zero's face, "what will you do now masked commander? Will you call for your knights in black to save you? Will they avenge your death when they now it was I who killed their saviour? Will there be an even greater war than the one you are fighting now? Give me your answer Zero and we shall what faith and loyalty do to the wicked." Aella took five steps back from Zero and snapped her fingers, allowing Zero to be mobile again. Zero shook himself before did or said anything and, with a calmness to his voice, he asked her, "why did the Emperor send you to speak with me if you know nothing?" Aella sheathed her weapon away, without disconnecting Zero's stare-off, took a deep breath and replied, with determination, "because I asked him to." A snap was sounded from Aella's fingers and a bright violet flash appeared in front of Zero's line of vision, he was blinded by the intense light. After a rapid blinking attack, Zero regained his bearings, shook his slightly matted head and looked frantically around for his royal captor; finally spotting her, once again, seated on the table pushed up against the wall. Aella wasn't looking at her unmasked prisoner, instead she was staring absent-mindedly across the room.

With a sudden shot of realization, Zero knew he was able to move again, he nervously and shakily pulled out a gun from beneath his cloak and aimed the nose of the gun straight for her head. Aella didn't flinch from Zero's reaction just slowly and uncaringly looked at Zero, with his ferociously shaking arm holding the weapon that could end her life, and snorted with a smirk. "Go on shoot, you'll never hit me," Aella boasts to Zero, taunting him. Zero pointed the barrel of the gun at Aella's head and screamed, "no real human being would be able to miss a flying bullet. Now you scum die."

The gun's deathly scream echoed throughout the room, followed by a thundering of hurried footsteps and shouts coming from the hallway on which the room is connected to. Zero quickly grabbed his mask and covered his face, successfully looking refined as his comrades clambered inside the little room carrying weapons and looking around the room for intruders. "Zero are you alright, we hear gun fire and rushed to see if anytime had happened, "Ogi said, while searching for anything suspicious. "Hey Zero, where did the princess go?" Zero, with sudden realization, looked around and found out that that indeed the mysterious princess was gone. _'So she really is faster than a bullet and with her strange powers she could be a very dangerous enemy or,'_ an internal pause on his train of thought, when suddenly somethingoccurred to him, '_or she could be a very useful pawn in me game.'_ After regaining his composure, Zero demanded, "Ogi, I want you to contact the Pendragon and request a meeting for me." With one raised eyebrow, Ogi asked, "with who sire?" Zero turned his back on his followers, looked about the room for any possible way for the devious royal to escape and after finding no way for her to leave the room, except for the only door in the room. With a quiet laugh, Zero, without turning back to Ogi, replied, "I demand a meeting with Princess Aella Vi Britannia."

**_Thank you very much for reading. XXxxReviewsxxXX (Please) Tell me if I need to work on anything, I value your opinions. I know it's short, man is it ever hard trying to write a story. You have the idea in your head, you see the pictures in your head and you want others to see these pictures, but, you don't know how describe them. :( Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. More soon to come :)_**


End file.
